My Last Name
by Draco-Obsessed
Summary: One-shot. Draco's view on what Lucius has done to the family name. Song-fic based on Dierks Bentley's new one. GD I promise you'll like it! Sorry about mistakes, no beta reader! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: If I were J. K. Rowling, I could make millions and trillions off of this. So why would I post it on here for free? I would be filthy rich, why would I waste my time here? The song belongs to Dierks Bentley and all of his peeps. Lol, I hope you like it. ^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^*~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*  
  
I learned how to write it when I first started school  
  
Some bully didn't like it; he said it didn't sound to cool,  
  
So I had to hit him and all I said when the blood came,  
  
It's my last name  
  
"Hi, I'm Billy Miller. What's your name?" I looked at this boy, for a six- year-old he seemed incredibly stupid and dirty. I sat at my desk patiently writing my name. M.  
  
"My name is Draco." A.  
  
"That's weird." L.  
  
"It's Latin." F.  
  
"What's Latin?" O.  
  
"Never mind" Y.  
  
"So, what's your last name?"  
  
"Malfoy. I'm Draco Malfoy."  
  
"That is the stupidest name I have ever heard. What kind of loser last name is that? French?" the anger welled up inside me.  
  
"Are you making fun of me?"  
  
"No, just your loser last name."  
  
"Do you wanna make something of it?"  
  
"Yeah, that it sounds really stupid." That was it. I hated this kid. I pushed my chair back and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Take. That. Back." I sneered as he stood up in front of me.  
  
"No, it's stupid." That's when I did it. I punched that Billy person in the face. Blood spilled out of his nose as he looked at me in horror.  
  
"It's my last name you idiot git. Try to make fun of me again. I assure you it'll be more than a bloody nose." I threatened. I sat quietly back down in my chair and admired my spelling. MALFOY was written in my unusually neat handwriting. The teacher came over at the sound of Billy's howls and stared at us for a moment before instructing some airhead little girl to take him to the nurse.  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy, Draco just hit the boy." Lucius Malfoy cast a sneer at me with pure venom and hatred in his gaze.  
  
"Explain yourself boy." He demanded.  
  
"He said that I had a loser last name." I defended myself. Lucius swelled with pride.  
  
"See, he was provoked. There was a reason he hit the boy. Frankly, I think he sounds like an annoying little prat."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Billy is six-years old!"  
  
"He should at least have some respect. That was distasteful. What is his father's name? I think I shall have a talk with him and his wife." Narcissa simply nodded along. Lucius had not permitted her to talk.  
  
"That's a good idea Mr. Malfoy. Call Mr. Miller and talk this out between the four of you. Here is Mr. Miller's phone number." She copied a name and a number onto a post-it.  
  
"Yes, a very important conversation." Lucius smiled a rather nasty looking sweet smile. The Millers would pay for insulting the Malfoy name. They would mysteriously 'move' after a brief talk with Lucius and his fellow Death Eaters.  
  
I shook myself out of the memory. The Millers had been dead by the next morning. That had been twelve years a go and the first time I realized how deadly my father actually was. Now, at age eighteen, I am waiting for the Aurors to raid the manor for Lucius. I rose from my seat at the bar. No use moping around the Leaky Cauldron all day when Diagon Alley was inviting me. I tapped the brick and slowly sauntered up the cobbled street.  
  
"Hey Sweetie!" I looked up and smirked at her brilliant smile  
  
"Hey beautiful." I kissed Ginny's nose and draped my arm around her.  
  
"I've missed you." She confessed as we began walking down the street.  
  
"I bet I missed you more." I retorted. She stopped suddenly. "What's wrong.?" I followed her gaze as it settled on none other that Harry Potter.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Ginny said tugging me in the direction of the nearest store.  
  
"I can't go in there. Allergies." I said pointing to the Apothecary. "I think I can take care of Potter if he tries anything." She nodded and rushed into the Apothecary. Harry waltzed up the street like he owned the place.  
  
"Potter." I said nodding in his direction.  
  
"Ahh. Well, well, well. What do we have here? Why, Draco, where ever has your girlfriend gone to? She dump you after realizing what a git you are?"  
  
"Potter, Ginny went into the Apothecary. Not that it's any of your business. And I assure you I am not as stupid as you are. Tell me Potter, exactly how many hours before your wedding to Ginny did she catch you screwing that idiot airhead?" the color drained from his face.  
  
"That is none of your business."  
  
"Ahh, but it is the reason that she sleeps with me instead of you though. So it is my business."  
  
"Shut it Malfoy." He added my name as if it were poison.  
  
"Got a problem with my name Potter?"  
  
"Yeah, it reminds me that the whole lot of your family were Death Eaters." He shot back. That was all I could take. I punched Potter in the face exactly like I had Billy Miller twelve years prior. He slipped to the cobblestones with a hand against his bloody nose.  
  
"Listen here Potter." I said crouching next to him. "That was for Ginny. You never deserved her, and just for your 411, my parents were the only Malfoy Death Eaters. And rest assured, the Ministry shall have them in Azkaban soon enough. So the next time you try to insult my name remember this. I shall come after you. You will have more than a bloody nose to worry about. It's my last name Potter, and don't you forget it." I stood up and brushed my hands off.  
  
"You are such a prat Malfoy." He whispered. I looked down at him and kicked his side.  
  
"If you ever need another knocking of your pedestal Potter, go ahead and make the jokes. But trust me when I say, not every one adores you any more. You've become an arrogant git and people are starting to recognize that in you." I turned to go after Ginny. "Oh, and another thing for your 411 Potter, Lavender Brown is cheating on you with Longbottom AND Finnegan."  
  
I stalked down the alley amid clapping. People were actually happy that I'd given Harry freakin' Potter a piece of my mind. His rating with the wizarding world went down after his wedding day scandal came out in the press. People were beginning to love the Weasleys since Arthur was appointed Minister of Magic. No one hurt the only Weasley daughter that England had and got away with it. I laughed to myself as Ginny snuck out of the Apothecary and hugged me before we continued down the street.  
  
Grandpa took of to Europe to fight the Germans in the war,  
  
It came back on some dog tags nobody wears no more,  
  
It's written on a headstone in the field where he was slain,  
  
It's my last name  
  
My grandfather, Aiden Draco Malfoy, had been a wizarding world hero. He had shipped himself to Germany to stop Hitler and his Nazi thugs. Aiden thought it was delightful to fight alongside Muggles with Muggle weapons. It was an easy way to prove that Malfoys weren't to be messed with and that the name alone should command respect.  
  
I thought it was foolish for Grandfather to go through the very hell he faced on those battlefields, in the trenches, on the beaches of Normandy. For when he passed the strong, solid name of Malfoy to Lucius, it was turned to slime and instilled horror in parents at the thought of their children being friends with a Malfoy.  
  
I was going to change all that. I sat on my bed in the flat I share with Ginny. I still had his dog tags. They had shipped them to Malfoy Manor along with a telegram that had delivered the horrendous news of Aiden's death. Lucius sneered at the telegram and happily shred it into pieces. He'd thrown it into the air as if it was confetti. He'd thrown the dog tags in the general direction of a nearby house elf. I had quietly picked them up when Lucius had turned the other way and slipped them into my robe pocket. It was the only memento I had ever gotten of my grandfather Aiden Malfoy.  
  
I was going to inform the Ministry of Lucius's whereabouts. They'd swoop in on him and cart him off to Azkaban prison to live with the Dementors. My mother, if she could convince them that she had had to become a Death Eater, her life and mine had depended on it, I'd ship her out of the mansion. True they were my parents and had bought me whatever I'd wanted, but they had poisoned my mind, convinced me that I was unworthy of love. They tried to convince me that the Dark Lord was what I craved.  
  
In truth, it had been Ginny. I needed love. And she willingly gave me love, touch, goodness, hell, I even felt more alive when I was around her. Then my father found out about our relationship. He was none to please and I had been Crucioed for an hour. She meant that much to me. I continued to see her in private. When father requested I bring a date to events and dinner, she used a Glamour spell to conceal her identity. She was quickly becoming England's Wizarding world princess. We appeared in magazines together. I had to convince my father that I was stealing information from her for Voldemort.  
  
Lucius would now occupy a cell in Azkaban. It was where he had always belonged, and if I had anything to do with it, where he would always stay. He would rot in that cell. All I had to do was pop in at the Ministry and tell them where to find him. It was that easy.  
  
"Yes, you can hold me accountable if the information is faulty. The Minister knows that I would not lie about this. I want them gone. They will be at Malfoy Manor tonight at eight o'clock. Attack them. They are both Death Eaters."  
  
"Why should we believe you Mr. Malfoy? You're giving up your own parents."  
  
"I would hardly call them my parents. Ask Albus Dumbledore. Ask Arthur Weasley. I hate Lucius and Narcissa, they abused me, resented me, hated me even. I was nothing but an heir, another servant for the Dark Lord. I refuse to stand aside and be treated like scum."  
  
"Okay, we'll gather a group of Aurors and plan an attack."  
  
"Thank you. We shall be ready." Draco stood, shook both of the Aurors hands, and left with a pop.  
  
Passed down from generations too far back to trace,  
  
I can see all my relations when I look into my face,  
  
May never make it famous but I'll never bring it shame,  
  
It's my last name  
  
"Ginny, promise me that you won't freak out. They're capturing Lucius and Narcissa tonight during dinner."  
  
"Draco, I'll be fine. Now, what kind of date would you like tonight,"  
  
"You." She gave me a Look. "Okay, okay, since you're currently busy, it doesn't matter. What's your name going to be tonight?" I asked as Ginny muttered to her self.  
  
"Glossamorsetay." She muttered. The spell began changing her appearance. She grew a few inches, her hair changed to a dirty blonde, it shortened a few inches, and her eyes turned to pools of blue.  
  
"Lovely, not as beautiful as the real thing, but lovely." I grinned.  
  
"Cami. Cami Scott." She replied as she went into her walk in closet.  
  
"Okay, Cami. That's good. Are you sure you aren't in the muggle CIA?" Ginny, aka Cami, giggled as she came from the closet.  
  
"Draco, you are too suspicious. I may have to kill you for your own good." She laughed. I smirked when she came out and I saw her outfit. A two-piece cocktail gown, a long glossy black skirt and a metallic white halter-top. "Can you tie me up?" she asked lifting the blonde hair from her neck.  
  
"Sure can, maybe I should tell my parents we need a fifteen minute delay." I murmured in her ear.  
  
"Draco!! I meant my top!! I can't believe you!" she screeched playfully. I fulfilled her wish and we went to the foyer to wait on the senior Malfoys to arrive. Five minutes later, precisely seven-thirty, two pops announced the arrival of Lucius and Narcissa.  
  
"Draco darling, how splendid to see you." Narcissa said with fake excitement. I nodded in her direction.  
  
"Draco, whom is this lovely woman?" Lucius asked as he stared at 'Cami'.  
  
"This is Gi-Cami. Cami Scott." I had almost said Ginny.  
  
"Gicami? That's an interesting name." Narcissa said politely.  
  
"Actually, its just Cami." Ginny said giving me another Look.  
  
"Sorry Cami, Jennifer was last week." I replied quickly to cover up.  
  
"Ah yes, she was lovely, wasn't she." Lucius commented, inferring to Ginny's Glamour self the previous week.  
  
"Well, the house elves have prepared dinner, shall we?" I cut in.  
  
Dinner went by uneventfully, unless you count Lucius trying to stare down Cami's top. I accidentally set the tablecloth on fire with jealousy. Lucius must have gotten the point and we adjourned to the sitting room. I glanced at the clock. Eight-oh-five. The Ministry was going to attack at any moment. Sure enough, as soon as the house elf sat down the tea tray, at least ten Ministry officials stormed in and stunned my parents. They then turned their wands upon Cami next.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
"We knew it, you are in association with the Dark side."  
  
"No, I am trying to save you from getting you ass fired. I don't think the Minister of Magic would take kindly to you stunning his daughter." I almost screamed at the incompetent man before me. I turned to Ginny and saw that that Glamour Cami had faded away.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded and I allowed the Aurors to take Lucius and Narcissa to Azkaban. The name Malfoy would be restored to greatness. I wouldn't let Lucius poison it forever. My family was depending on me. All my aunts, uncles, cousins, they all wanted to be respected again. And I would ensure that they would be.  
  
Daddy always told me far back as I recall,  
  
Son, your part of somethin', you represent us all,  
  
So keep it how you got it, as solid as it came,  
  
It's my last name  
  
Lucius had always tried to pave the road for me to follow in his footsteps. He wanted all he had worked for to be continued by me. I realized that he never truly cared about what happened to me at age ten. I had been talking to Narcissa, one of the only things I could do.  
  
"Mother, how do you know when you're in love?" I asked innocently.  
  
"When you feel tingly all over when that special person touches you. When you'd rather die than see them hurting. When you would walk through fire to be with them. That is love." She replied as if thinking about the past.  
  
"Do you love Lucius?" I interrogated her. The dreamy look disappeared from her face and sure gave a slight grimace.  
  
"Of course, we're married aren't we dear?"  
  
"Draco." His father boomed from the doorway. "Don't listen to this pish- posh. Malfoys don't love. Love is a weakness."  
  
"But father, everyone should love." I insisted.  
  
"Shut up boy. Malfoys have a reputation to uphold. We don't love; we are revered incapable of love. We are feared, respected, rich, handsome, and known for our outstanding capability for Potions and the Dark Arts. Notice Love wasn't in the description of a Malfoy boy."  
  
"Yes father."  
  
"Love is for pansies, wimps, muggles, and Mudbloods. Don't forget." Draco nodded silently. "Crucio." Draco writhed in pain. "Malfoys love no one, ALWAYS remember that Draco. Always." He muttered the counter-curse and left Draco on the floor with Narcissa sitting on the settee, frozen in horror.  
  
Passed down from generations too far back to trace,  
  
I can see all my relations when I look into my face,  
  
May never make it famous but I'll never bring it shame,  
  
It's my last name  
  
"So we are here today to honor a hero. Draco Malfoy turned over his own parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, to Ministry Aurors and they now reside in Azkaban prison with life sentences for using the Unforgivables and being in league with Voldemort." There was a smatter of applause.  
  
"So in honor of this act of bravery, we are awarding Draco Aiden Malfoy with the Order of Merlin, first class. Congratulations Mr. Malfoy." Arthur Weasley presented Draco with a badge and a handshake. Albus Dumbledore stood nearby with a tinkle in his eyes and a smile on his face.  
  
"Congratulations Draco. Well done. I'm very proud of you."  
  
"Thank you Albus. It means a lot." I gave Ginny a side-glance.  
  
"Is tonight the night Draco?" I looked back at him in shock.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Are you going to ask her tonight?" he repeated. I should of known he'd know.  
  
"Yes, am I that obvious?"  
  
"Just a little nervous I assume?" I nodded miserably.  
  
"What if she says no?" I fretted.  
  
"She won't mate." Ron said walking up. "I've seen the way she looks at you. She loves you. She'll say yes." He assured me.  
  
"Now, I just have to ask your Dad for permission."  
  
"It'll all work out Draco. Just have a little faith." Ron guaranteed me. I gave him a panicky look. He laughed. "Sorry Malfoy, but it is fun seeing you squirm. Now get over there and talk to her so she won't suspect that something is up." He commanded.  
  
So darlin' if you're wonderin' why I've got you her tonight,  
  
I wanna be your husband; I want you to be my wife,  
  
I ain't got much to give you but what I got means everything,  
  
It's my last name, oh, it's my last name  
  
I pulled her chair out for her and she sat down, smiling. I sat across form her and ordered the most expensive wine.  
  
"Draco, are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, just excited, it's been an eventful day."  
  
"I'd say so. I can't believe you got Order of Merlin, first class!" she squealed. I nodded. I thought about the afternoon. I had taken Arthur out for drinks.  
  
"So Draco, Congratulations on the Order of Merlin."  
  
"It's really all thanks to you Minister." I insisted.  
  
"Ogden's Firewhiskey." He said to Tom behind the counter.  
  
"Scotch on the rocks with a twist." I said in Tom's direction.  
  
"So Draco, is there a reason we're here?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye much like Albus Dumbledore's.  
  
"No," I said quickly. Tom sat down our drinks and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe there is a reason I asked you here."  
  
"Draco, just spit it out." Easy for him to say.  
  
"Sir, Minister sir, I want to ask your permission to ask Ginny to marry me." I said in one breath.  
  
"Slow down Draco. You want my permission to ask Ginny what?"  
  
"To marry me." I said taking a gulp of my drink.  
  
"Why, may I ask, do you want to marry my daughter? My Only daughter?"  
  
"I love her sir. She makes me feel tingly all over. I would rather die than to see her hurting. I would walk through fire to be with her. I know I wasn't the nicest person to her when we were younger but love is unpredictable. I would die just to hold her in my arms. Some things aren't for certain, but I am certain that I will always love her." Arthur raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You really do love her don't you?"  
  
"With all my heart."  
  
"Then who am I to stand in the way? You have my blessings to ask her but I will warn you now. If you break her heart, all seven of her brothers will be on you like white on rice. Got that?"  
  
"Yes, and thank you sir. Thank you so much." We shook hands and downed our drinks.  
  
I smiled as Ginny ordered. I told the waiter what I wanted and her left. Ginny smiled at me with that mega-watt grin. I smirked and she giggled.  
  
"I love your smirk." She said.  
  
"I love Shakespeare." I said. She gave a slight frown, not knowing where I was going with this.  
  
"I love Shakespeare too. My favorite play is Othello." She replied.  
  
"Really? My favorite is Romeo and Juliet. They had the right idea." Ginny raised an eyebrow. "About dating the enemy that is. They were true to their hearts. I mean, look at us, we were enemies, and now we're together."  
  
"Draco, that's so." she trailed off.  
  
"Sweet, emotional, deep, sentimental?" he supplied.  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Well, I don't want to end like they did so, would you do me a favor?" Ginny nodded.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Then, will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?" I asked brandishing a jewelry box. She gasped as she looked at the diamond encrusted with rubies and emeralds. She looked into me eyes in complete shock.  
  
"Omigosh Draco, I don't know what to say."  
  
"Say yes, Ginny you know as well as I do that some things aren't for certain and there are times when I feel like I'm not good enough for you, but I will love you longer than forever. If you'll settle for me, I'll treat you like a princess as long as I can."  
  
"Oh Draco, I won't settle for you." My face fell. "I think it's you who has to settle for me. Draco sweetie, you are more than good enough for me. Life'll be tough; it'll throw curves. But I think I can survive as long as I'm with you." I blinked. Was she turning me down or not?"  
  
"Oh Draco honey, of course I'll marry you. Why wouldn't I? I love you so much." I jumped up and hugged her. I spun her around as the whole restaurant looked on. I turned to them, smirking my smirk.  
  
"SHE SAID YES!" everyone looked at me for a moment and I kissed Ginny happily.  
  
"I'm Marrying Draco Malfoy!" Ginny added and they all began clapping. Who doesn't love a happy ending?  
  
I learned how to write it when I first started school .  
  
*~*~*~EPILOUGE*~*~*  
  
Three months later Ginny and I were married at Westminster Abbey. Almost the whole wizarding world was there to us married. Five years later, I still can't believe she even said yes! The kids are proof though. They wake me up in the middle of the night and I know this is why I'm here.  
  
The twins, Briana and Cora, age three, jumped up and down on our bed the Saturday of my and Ginny's fifth wedding anniversary.  
  
"Ryder and Leila are awake." They announced simultaneously. I rose from the bed, shushing the girls and going to feed two-year-old Leila and one-year- old Ryder. Poor Ryder, the only boy on the Malfoy clan, he needed a brother.  
  
"Briana, Cora, why don't you take Leila down to the kitchen and ask Aunt Hermione to make you breakfast. She is downstairs isn't she?" they nodded and took off to the kitchen with their little sister in tow. I changed Ryder's diaper and took him downstairs to the kitchen of Malfoy Manor.  
  
"Draco! You're up." Hermione said turning around with a pile of toast.  
  
"Kind of hard not to be with those two jumping up and down on me." I said laughing as I strapped Ryder into his highchair.  
  
"Foo." He whined.  
  
"Hold on big boy, Auntie Hermione with get you some food." Hermione cooed.  
  
"Thank you so much Hermione. Where are you all going today?"  
  
"Probably to the Burrow. Bill and Fleur are in town and they brought Ewan, Evan, and Emerson with them."  
  
"They brought the boys? Good, Ginny and I will be there tonight for dinner. Thank you so very much Hermione. Ginny needs the day off and so do I."  
  
"No problem Draco. It's your anniversary. Take her out somewhere nice. Just be careful. She's only a week away from her due date!" she reminded me.  
  
"Believe me, I've been counting down the days." I said.  
  
"Draco, where are the kids?" Ginny asked twenty minutes later as I handed her breakfast in bed.  
  
"Hermione took them for the day. She said it's her anniversary present to us and the baby." I said patting her tummy.  
  
"I tell you Draco, there are two of them in there."  
  
"I hope it's a boy."  
  
"I just hope they're healthy. One week." She replied happily. I nodded my headed happily.  
  
"So what do you want to do today princess?" I asked her.  
  
"Oh, I want to go baby shopping again." She squealed.  
  
"Anything for you my Queen." I said kissing her nose.  
  
Five minutes later Ginny was showering as I dressed for our day at the muggle mall.  
  
"Draco!" she screamed from the bathroom. I dropped everything and ran into the bathroom.  
  
"Ginny? What's wrong?" I ranted.  
  
"My water broke, the baby's coming." She replied form a puddle on the tile. I picked her up, magicked her dry and into clothes and we apparated to St. Mungo's. I quickly apparated to the Burrow and told Molly, Hermione, and the kids that Ginny was in labor, and popped back to Ginny's side.  
  
"DRACO AIDEN MALFOY I HATE YOUR BLOODY GUTS!" she screamed as she pushed. I simply nodded as she squeezed my hand until I was sure than she had cracked the bones.  
  
"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, you have a little boy, and another baby. Come on Ginny, a few more pushes.  
  
"Told you so." She said to Draco as she began pushing again. "I BLOODY HATE YOU, YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?" she screamed as the pain got more intense and she squeezed his hand even harder.  
  
"Congratulations, you have another son." Ginny collapsed against my shoulder.  
  
"Told you there was two of them." She whispered.  
  
"I told you that it was boy. I guess we were both right." She smiled.  
  
"What are we going to name them?"  
  
"Um, I think it's your choice." I replied.  
  
"Andrew Seth. Your turn." She gave a smirk very much like my own.  
  
"Cameron Dominic, there. I wonder where the girls and Ryder are. They'll be wanting to see you, you know."  
  
"Ugh, six kids right after I gave birth to two of them. How lovely." She sighed. "We really made it didn't we. We started out like Romeo and Juliet."  
  
"And we rewrote the ending." I finished for her. Briana, Cora, and Leila bounced in followed by the entire Weasley clan.  
  
"Congratulations you two. Baby number five!" Hermione squealed.  
  
"Actually it's Baby number five and baby number six. Twin boys."  
  
"Really?" her eyes lit up. We nodded.  
  
"Andrew Seth and Cameron Dominic. That's all the kids I'm having." Ginny said with a smile. Ron sniggered as if he knew they were going to have another kid, maybe even kids. Draco kissed Ginny's nose as the nurse brought in Andrew and Cameron.  
  
"They're so cute."  
  
"Mommy, can we send them back?" Briana asked.  
  
"I think the stork brought the wrong babies." Cora said looking at the new babies.  
  
"I don't think so, I pushed them out myself, they're not going back, and I'm pretty sure the stork brought us exactly what we wanted." Ginny replied.  
  
"So, you got twins for your fifth anniversary."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"That's so romantic." Hermione cooed. I kissed Ginny's nose.  
  
"Six kids later and we're still so much in love." She whispered.  
  
"I guess miracles do happen."  
  
"And fairy tales really do come true."  
  
^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^*~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~* Okie Dokie, so that was it. Woo Hoo, Draco, and Ginny together forever!! Sorry, I'm a looser. This was a one-shot. I still like reviews! *wink wink* You could still be a super nice person *hint hint* and review. I want to know what y'all think of my writing. Thankies!! *throws flower petals in the air* Please review! *throws cookies at reviewers* I love you all! *puppy dog eyes* Pwease?  
  
*Draco-Obsessed*  
  
Come on, press the button, you know you want to!  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V 


End file.
